


【盃兄弟】我们为何欢度失眠

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 三兄弟纯洁困觉。





	【盃兄弟】我们为何欢度失眠

** A is angry.**

  
为什么总是要吵架呢？  
翻着身子死活睡不着的艾斯如此想着。  
夜晚的森林似乎比白天更加的喧闹：那只被路飞救过的雀鸟居然这么晚了也不睡，还站在窗口唧唧喳喳地叫着；那只路飞做的丑的要死的晴天娃娃因为萨波的纵容而加上了永远都会叮叮当当的铃铛现在正挂在门口；那只路飞扎的纸风车此刻也在他们脑袋边的椅子上哗啦哗啦地转着；那只路飞还在自个儿身边打呼噜，不大不小地像只满足酣睡的小猪……  
路飞。  
总是路飞。  
艾斯用力地闭了闭眼睛，捏紧指尖感觉到沉沉的心跳。想要入睡的话，就得去想些让自己舒心的事情。此刻的世界是黑暗而沉默的，艾斯想，就像一开始他在母亲的肚子里。很神奇的，他有着关于生命最初的记忆，蜷缩着手脚，藏起头，安伏在母亲的子宫里，那是他所认可的最安全的世界，生命的脉动汩汩地流淌在耳朵里，什么也不用去看，什么也不用去想，他的母亲隔着肚子用柔软的手轻轻地拍着他，一下，一下，一下，幸福得没有尽头。  
这种彻底纯粹的安全感在他发出第一声啼哭后，再也没有感受过。  
艾斯又翻了个身，执拗地不愿意睁开眼睛，他感觉到自己的衣角被拽住。  
路飞，你又扯我衣服！  
因为这样的分心，原本有些模糊的意识复又清醒起来，这也让他不可避免地想起白天又和路飞吵架的事。艾斯从来没想过一个七岁的孩子可以有这样旺盛的精力，他尝试回忆自己七岁时候的样子，大部分是些沉默的行走和粗暴的打架。可路飞不是，七岁的路飞世界里满是些乱七八糟的东西，树上的甲虫，流动的溪水，天边像棉花糖的那朵云都足够他乐呵上一天。他什么都要去看一看，他什么都要去尝一尝，好吧，关键就是后面这个，艾斯觉得他和萨波已经在控制“小路飞千奇八怪大食谱”上花费了所有的精力，可路飞总能加上些新的东西，他今天就吃了点奇怪的果实，结果肿成了大脚怪，他觉得又痒又疼，抽抽搭搭地跟在艾斯和萨波后面去找解药，直到艾斯大声责骂他的时候开始肆无忌惮地大哭起来。  
不是说过很多遍吃什么东西前要先拿来给我们看一看的嘛！  
你是白痴吗！  
想着想着就觉得越发恼怒起来，艾斯忽地睁开眼睛，一扭头正好看到路飞睡得天塌不惊的脸，哭得鼻子红红的，眼圈红红的，偏偏现在还是一副无忧无虑的样子。路飞砸吧着嘴流着口水，他的手还攥着艾斯的衣角，皱巴巴的痕迹一路蔓延过来，把他和路飞连接起来。在睡梦里似乎正发生着什么有趣的事儿，路飞笑起来，湿暖的呼吸拂过艾斯的脸，心一下就越发烦躁起来，原本细微的吵闹都立刻更加喧哗起来。  
艾斯一把把自己的衣角从路飞手里拽了出来，又背过身去。他听到路飞模模糊糊地嗯了几声，手无意识地在床铺上搜索着，他蹬了蹬腿，盖在三人身上的毯子就滑下去点儿。  
这个时候萨波似乎也被吵醒了，艾斯听到他发出一声无奈的叹息，想到多一个人可以陪自己失眠艾斯又开心起来。不过一会儿后，身后悉悉索索的声音微弱下去，艾斯试探着转过身去，看到萨波已经把路飞抱在了怀里，一如既往好脾气地哄着他，抚摸着路飞的背。  
他们似乎都睡熟了。  
艾斯在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，觉得失眠漫无边际。

  
  
** S is smart.**

  
在采取行动前，萨波自认为还是忍耐了不短的一段时间。  
他闭着眼睛听着艾斯翻来覆去发出生气的哼声。  
只是例行的日常吵架，艾斯你也未免太在意了一点吧。萨波这么在心里默默吐槽着，接着听到艾斯又发出一声嘀咕。  
所以啊，失眠这种事情也是会传染的啊！  
被自己兄弟搅得睡意渐弱的萨波无声地叹了口气。应该还是白天的吵架吧，年幼的弟弟又吃了奇怪的东西，结果让他们两个不得不翻找了大半个森林，不过好在还是找到了中和的草药，没出意外什么的也真是太幸运了。  
不过艾斯一直都很生气，他满怀气愤数落着哭成大花脸的路飞。这个家伙就是傲娇啊傲娇，萨波在心里摇了摇头，明明发现路飞出事的时候比谁都紧张，不是自己提醒他可以去周围找解毒剂估计得一个人着急上半天，后来即使大声责骂路飞也是想快点知道这个傻小子到底是在哪里吃到的果实吧，唉，可是路飞就是个小路痴啊，反正知道果实样子的话，一路找到一样的不用回到原处也是可以的啦。  
面对路飞，一向冷漠骄傲的艾斯就不存在了。那个会焦急，会生气，会耍小孩子脾气的十岁男孩才是他真实的样子。萨波不是没见过艾斯真实的样子，他们做了很长时间的兄弟，一起背负着恶童的名号四处使坏，不过他得多看着他点，免得艾斯把小孩子的小打小闹发展成不可收拾的作恶。萨波模模糊糊地知道艾斯一些沉重的过去，不过艾斯不说，萨波也不问，每个人都该有点可以自我悲戚的小秘密，方便自己一个人在孤独的时候有一个愤怒的借口。  
艾斯，是很容易，就超出界限的体质。  
因为在路飞出现前，世界上没有可以让他展示慈悲的理由。  
萨波想，我也是不可以的吧，因为我也没有。  
萨波想，我只是想逃离这里。而艾斯，他是想毁灭这里，那里，或其他任何地方。  
啊，糟糕，彻底醒了！  
萨波闭着眼睛吸了吸鼻子，这个时候，他听到艾斯发出一声特别大的啧声，接着一下子安静下来，萨波想，艾斯大约是把眼睛睁开了正气恼地盯着天花板。  
唉……如果实在睡不着可以数羊啊数羊！我本来可是真的很困呐！  
这个时候，萨波听到一些细碎的声响，他悄悄地睁开一条缝，看到艾斯把自己的衣角从路飞手里拽出来，又执拗地背过身去，在黑暗中，留下一个寂寞冷傲的背影。  
比起爱惹麻烦的弟弟，口不对心的哥哥也是个大麻烦吧！  
萨波不知道为啥笑了下，在黑暗中一闪而逝只有他自己知道。  
大概是因为觉得从旁观者的角度，这是件非常有趣的事情。  
看起来不需要任何人的艾斯其实非常依赖着路飞，他会为跟路飞的吵架纠结上一整天，也会不自觉地跟在路飞身后，自以为没人注意的去捏一捏路飞圆润的小肩膀，还有就是……  
喂喂喂，弟弟是两个人的弟弟吧，你把路飞弄哭了他来找我蹭鼻涕的时候，凶恶的目光是不是也稍微收敛一下啊，艾斯哥哥？  
总之啊，弟弟什么的，没经验就是没经验啊！萨波几乎在心里摇头晃脑起来，想起自己家里那个糟糕的“亲人”，路飞简直是太可爱了太可爱了吧！犯迷糊的个性也好，糯米般粘腻的声音也好，很容易就可以笑得很开心的脸也好，关键是总喜欢跟在他们身后做小尾巴。  
啊咧啊咧，真的是完美的弟弟啊！  
这样想着，萨波又转眼去看路飞，小家伙果然还是睡得无忧无虑的样子，他的一手也攥着自己的衣角，把他那件唯一从‘那个’家里穿出来的衣服沾满他自己的味道，他的另一只手空落落地摸索着，寻找着原本艾斯的衣角。  
唉。  
真是的。  
好歹对送上门的宝物也妥善地看管起来啊！路飞可是比我们藏在树里的钱更加珍贵的家伙啦。  
这样想着，萨波不动声色地向路飞伸出了手，他把他搂过来，摸了摸路飞的头发，等着他们的弟弟沉睡下去。  
两个哥哥和一个弟弟，想想是多么神奇的事情啊！  
困意翻涌上来，萨波觉得很满意。路飞暖融融的像个小火炉，驱散掉那些可以忍受的和不能忍受的‘寒冷’。萨波又闭着眼睛抱了路飞一会儿，坏心眼地数着一二三四五六七，数到十八的时候，他感觉到拉扯的力量，带着点儿赌气，带着点儿紧张，带着点儿小心，带着点只属于夜晚的温柔。  
真是的。  
萨波放松点怀抱，感觉到艾斯又把路飞拉过去了点。  
怎样都好啦，快点都睡着吧。

  
  
** L is love.**

  
路飞在睡眠中突然一个激灵醒了过来，他忘了自己的梦。  
黑暗中，他感觉到他的双手被两个哥哥紧握着。  
艾斯和萨波。  
坚定温暖。  
他很快就又睡着了。

  
  
The End


End file.
